Finnick Odair
Basics Finnick Odair is a Male tribute from District 4. He is also the Victor fo the 65th Hunger Games. He is in love with Annie Cresta. 65th Hunger Games Finnick Odair was a tribute in the 65th Hunger Games. It is unknown if he was in the Career pack, but it is highly likely since he is from District 4. Towards the end of the Games his competitors discovered he was the one to beat, but he had gained his favoured weapon, a Trident, as a sponsor gift. He made nest from Vines and trapped hie enemys and killed them with his Trident. He had won in a matter of days. 75th Hunger Games The 75th Hunger Games was a Qaurter Quell and the twist was that the tributes would be reaped from an exsisting pool of Victors. Finnick was reaped alongside his true love, Annie Cresta, but she was replaced by a volunteering Mags. Chariot Rides Katniss first meets Finnick at the Chariot Rides. He is munching on Sugar cubes that are ment for the horses. He is wearing a net which is strategically knotted at his crotch so he cannot be called naked. Interviews Finnick is very charming, attractive guy. For the inteviews, he reads a poem he wrote for his"One True Love" in the Capitol, making many people faint because they just know its them, but really it turns out to be Annie Cresta. The Games At the start of the Games Finnick arrives just after Katniss and has his Trident poised to attack. Katniss sees Haymitch's gold bracelet on his wrist so they form an alliance since Haymitch obviously trusted him. They collect Mags and Peeta after stocking up on Weapons and head into the jungle. After a while of climbing the slope of the Jungle, they begin to wonder how far up it goes. Katniss, being able to tell the forcefield by the chink in the armour, warns Peeta too late and he walks into it and his heart stops. Finnick uses CPR to revive him.Because of Peeta hitting the forcefield,the alliance decides that they shoud rest. Finnick and Mags weave Bowls and Mats out of long grass and they use them for shelter.They use these bowls for water once they work out what the spile is. Later that night when the Poisonous Fog appears, Finnick leaps up and bounds away with Mags on his back. Katniss pulls Peeta along but he keeps falling. Finnick encourages the from further up in front whilst leading them to the Cornucopia. When Peeta begins to fall badly he goes back and takes Peeta whilst Katniss carries Mags. The Fog, affecting Katniss and Finnicks nervous system, causes them fall more easily and their muscles to spasm. Katniss cant take Mags for this reason and asks Finnick to take her. He says he cant beacuse of his arms. Mags kisses Finnick and sacrified herself by walking into the Fog that they could move faster. When the arrive at the beach and they rid themselves of he toxins of the fog, he is deeply upset by Mags's death. When they find Johanna,Beetee and Wiress Finnick is overjoyed because he is freinds from outside the games with Johanna. District 13 Finnick is hospitalized along with Katniss. He always had a peice of rope to keep his hands and his mind busy, because he tries not to dwell on the fact the Annie Cresta has been kiddnapped Death Finnick died with Homes and Castor when the lizard-human mutts decapitated Finnick. Shortly after Finnick dies, Annie Cresta has his son. He dies at the end of Mockingjay. Category:Characters Category:75th Hunger Games Tributes Category:Residents of District 4 Category:Victors